The aims of this study are to: 1) Identify and describe the frequency, severity, duration, and impact of fatigue reported by HIV-infected individuals during and between cycles of investigational IL-2 therapy; 2) Evaluate selected physiologic and psychosocial correlates of fatigue in HIV-infected subjects receiving IL-2 therapy; and 3) Identify self-care strategies used by HIV-infected persons to minimize fatigue. Both concurrent and longitudinal measurement of study variables at specified time points will be done. Data collection is complete on the first 50 patients, as proposed by the original study. In August 1995, an amendment was approved to enroll an additional 30 subjects who are taking TNF inhibitors in conjunction with IL2.